Min Sun Ye
Perfil thumb|286px|Min Sun Ye *'Nombre': 민선예 / *'Nombre':Min Sun Ye *'Nicknames': Min, Sun, Lider Min *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, DJ, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 162cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia: 'JYP entertainment Biografia Sun nacio el 12 de Agosto de 1989 en Seul, Corea del Sur. Su madre murio cuando ella era muy pequeña, a la muerte de su madre su padre no se ocupo de ella, asi que sus abuelos son como sus padres, murio su abuelo despues su padre ahora solo queda su abuela..Es conocida por su nickname como Sunye y en america como Sun..Fue descubierta en el 2001 por r JYP EntertainmentPark Jin Young ganando 99% Challenge Project sabiendo que tenia una voz maravillosa. Ella fue entrenada desde el 2001 tanto en el baile como en el canto.Ha hecho muchas colaboraciones con artistas como 8eight, Park Jin Young , Mighty Mouth ,Davichi ,TaeYeon ,Etc. A hecho apariciones en videos como en Forever de Lee Byul. Ha hecho OST para doramas todos muy exitosos como (Sun and moom),Conspyracy in the court y el mas exitoso obtuviendolo por meses en el primer lugar Maybe para Dream High. Ha compuesto canciones de Wonder girls como Wonderful, Saying I Love you. Ha estado simepre en las mejores cantantes coreanas obteniendo 5,6 o 7 mo puesto. Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *Welcome to Wonderworld *MBC Show ! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y T.O.P.) *Solomon's Choice *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa *KBS Music Bank (Co-Hosed So Hee y Shidong) Video *Forever- Le Byul *Cry With Us-Various Artist *I Love Asia- Various Artist *This Chrismas- JYP Nation Colaboraciones *8eight-The First *8eight, Park Ye Eun y Pdogg-Sai *Park Jin Young-Back To Stage *Mighty Mouth-Energy *Various Artist- Cry With Us *Various Artist- I Love Asia *JYP Nation- This Chrismas *Davichi y Kim TaeYeon - Stand Up For Love *Kim TaeYeon , Park Gyuri y Ga In - Buttos *Jo Kwon - That What Are For Ost Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Wonder Girls, Líder. *'Posición: '''Líder/ Vocalista Principal/ Bailarina Lider. *'Debut:' Wonder Girls 2007 single álbum *'Familia': Abuela *'Idiomas': Coreano / Inglés / Japonés / Chino *'Descubrimiento': 99% Challenge Proyect *'Color Favorito: Azul *'''Hobbies: Ver películas/ Escuchar música / Trabajar fuera / Bailar *'Especialidad': Acting / Poppin/Street / Weakness / Chinese Strength Coreografía y Canto *'Educación:' Instituto Superior Chung Dam, 2º año. *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, Baile *'Artistas Favoritos:' Bi ,Yiruma y Beyoncé *'Comida Favorita:' Helado y Tortas de Arroz Picante *'Habilidades:' Canto y Baile *'Tiempo de entrenamiento': 5 años 6 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano *'Personalidad''': Educada, Alegre, Positiva y Caritativa. *Su madre murio cuando ella era muy pequeña. *Su padre murio el 25 de julio de 2011. *Hizo un OST para el drama Dream High llamado MAYBE donde este tuvo muy buenas criticas y se estuvo por meses en 1° lugar como cancion de la semana. *En Strong Heart Sun revelo tener una relacion con un chico que no es actor ni del medio artistico , todos sorprendidos le felicitaron y le desearon suerte. *Tambien en Strong Heart revelo que antes iba a suicidarse antes de entrar al mundo artistico ya que sentia que no lo podria hacer bien *Es muy buena amiga de Heechul de Super Junior Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galeria naver_com_20110125_025730.jpg Tumblr l6zccfsKDT1qbaabno1 500.jpg 292px-Sunye-1.PNG 266px-Min_sun_ye_382494.jpg 294px-Jusu1230200905130854310.jpg 267px-218855b15d_this1315.jpg 266px-383px-WG_sun_01_final_(1).jpg tumblr_l6zccfsKDT1qbaabno1_500.jpg tumblr_l9a006onp61qa0xrqo1_500.png tumblr_lc4vranPXQ1qebm9oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfnnz1zfBJ1qbaabno1_400.jpg tumblr_lfno2nqutA1qbaabno1_500.jpg tumblr_lijbdxHYQm1qev2fao1_500.png Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:JYP entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Cbailarin Categoría:CModelo